


Sunshine

by KaylaAnne2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Love, M/M, Seriously tooth-rotting fluff, Sunshine - Freeform, cas is dean's sunshine, morning sunshine, sam is a meddling brother, song!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaAnne2/pseuds/KaylaAnne2
Summary: Cas finally learns why Dean calls him sunshine.





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: None
> 
> If you believe there is a warning, let me know with a comment, please and thank you! Otherwise, enjoy the fic!

“Morning Sunshine!” Dean called as Cas walked into the kitchen after waking up after a particularly difficult hunt. Cas had snuck back into the bunker without Dean noticing and was still in his dirty clothes, still covered in dirt and blood. But the way that Dean looked at him was the same - if only slightly more concerned - and Cas cocked his head to the side, trying to figure it out.

Before he could get very far, Dean placed a steaming mug of coffee in his hands and Cas drank it without thinking, finding it to be the perfect temperature as if Dean knew exactly when he would walk in. Cas smiled into his mug and moved to take a shower, knowing that the food would be ready when he got back, so he took his time in washing himself clean, using Dean’s hair gel this time, a delicacy he rarely allowed himself except for when he needed the comfort that allowed him to instantly relax.

He even allowed himself the pleasure of wearing the flannel that Dean lent to him the first day he had turned human that was too big on him, but he loved the way it swallowed him up. It had long since stopped smelling like Dean, but it still comforted him. He slipped into jeans and struggled to balance while pulling his socks up before trudging back out to the kitchen with the empty mug in hand.

Cas stopped in the doorway of the kitchen as he heard Dean humming along to a song while he finished with breakfast. Cas recognized the song. Sam had played it in the car while they were returning from the hunt and Cas had fallen asleep because it seemed to comfort him. He remembered feeling curious at the lyrics and wondering if that was why Dean called him ‘sunshine’, if maybe Dean felt the same way. Cas had meant to ask Dean - but had forgotten until now - if he had even heard the song.

Cas took a calculated risk and padded across the room, lightly placing the mug on the counter, careful not to make noise, and walked behind Dean after he had turned off the stove.

Cas held Dean from behind, melting into Dean’s body warmth as Dean tensed and relaxed against him, his humming stopping, so Cas picked up by mumbling, “You'll never know, dear, How much I love you, Please don't take my sunshine away.”

Dean trembled against him and Cas simply placed a kiss against Dean’s neck before taking a plate from the cluster of three plates and taking it over to the table and sitting down.

When Dean didn’t say anything, Cas spoke up, taking the risk that pushed their relationship well out from friendship territory. “If you mean it like that when you call me Sunshine, then I would like to make it clear that I feel the same.”

Dean seemed to snap out of his doubt and his eyes flickered up to Cas’s, just staring while his mouth formed into a smile. He walked across the room and hugged Cas so that Cas’s head rested on Dean’s stomach. Cas wound his arms around Dean and breathed in his scent.

“Yeah, Cas, I do mean it like that,” he responded and Cas looked up at him. Dean leaned down and took Cas’s lips into his own. The kiss was so soft and yet so demanding that Cas practically mewled into Dean’s mouth.

Dean pulled back to grab his plate, humming the song again with a smile on his face and Cas knew that he looked just as giddy. So when Sam came in and heard the song and noticed the grins, he knew that his plan had worked. Fucking finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this tooth-rotting fluffy fic! Leave a comment and a kudos if you liked!! :)


End file.
